Vaati Poems
by Sorceress V
Summary: This is just to organize all my poems.
1. Chapter 1

A.n

Whew... hey there! Im proudly happy to say that the new chapter for my story do you like me is up! Go look if you want. The Murdered Mage will get an update sometime tommorrow. But for now wait. Okay anyway. There is a person I woukd like to shout out.

Ki thank you very much! I love hearing those reviews. They make me happy to hear that you enjoy my stories and poems. Though I am a kid I don't really know how all of my poems are good. But hey.

Okay now. Enjoy!

Darkness.

It was around him.

It reminded him.

Reminded him of what he became.

He had to admit.

That it would've worked out.

Was he right?

Oh no he wasn't.

No no Vaati.

You are wrong on that.

Look around...

Look at yourself.

Look at what people think.

Do you still think it would've worked out?

Blood red eyes seemed so lost.

Once they were full of life.

Once he had been nice.

Once...

Just once.

He was happy.

What do you see Vaati?

"I see...

Nothing."

Nothing?

Why not look back at yourself?

Look and compare.

Try again.

Look beyond.

Look beyond the darkness.

What do you see now?

"I see...

I see...

A boy...

He looks happy.

He looks so very happy.

Is that me?

Yes.

It is you.

Now look at yourself.

Look at that happy boy.

Compare.

The mage watched.

He watched the boy laugh.

He watched the boy smile.

He turned...

He looked at himself.

He looked at the vile creature.

He watched it give a sneer.

He watched it smile insanely.

So full of lust and greed.

The two images...

They didn't belong.

"I want to go back.

I hate being evil.

I just want to go back..."

A.n

Leave a review if you like. Bye


	2. The Sorcerer of Winds

A.n

hi there I was blessed with the option to type up another poem. I hope you enjoy!

Vaati the sorcerer of winds

As powerful as a storm,

As cold as a winters night.

As cruel as they come.

Once he had been happy

And bright.

So nice.

His world was filled with insanity.

Insanity.

The Mage was far from sane.

With a broken smile,

He laughed,

And laughed

Till his sides hurt.

He found pity to be funny.

Monsters of all sizes

Cower in fear,

In the coners of the palace.

Even the toughest shrank back

In his world,

Everything made sense.

If it didn't,

The Mage will see to it

That it is fixed.

With a glare,

He made even Ganon look like a joke.

Monsters caught in his icy gaze

Either stood still

Or,

Ran away

In hopes of living for another day.

Vaati was the king.

King of his mind,

King of the winds,

King of sky.

Now alls he needs is a queen.

a.n

Hi leave a review if you want and bye.


	3. Zelda's thoughts

A.n

Hi there I'm in school so here you go. An person requested this. It's Zelda's perspective on living with Vaati. this is based on a story that I read on here. The Zelda she does is pretty understandable. Please enjoy!

Zelda's thoughts

Here I find myself at the palace of winds.

Here the monsters fear me.

Here I'm trapped.

Though I'm free to wander.

Wander about the vast palace.

I don't dare go to the heart.

For the heart is where he resides.

One may find him attractive.

One may think he is kind.

He really isn't.

I will not let him win.

In his little mind games I prevail.

Though there's something about him...

I feel that there is someone else.

So carefree.

Free of worry.

Like a free bird.

Flying where the wind took it.

Oft times I see him full of false happiness.

When we laughed I saw.

I saw the carefree boy.

He laughed.

He smiled.

It was unlike him.

It wasn't that evil wind Mage.

It was him.

It was the boy I saw very little times.

Here in the palace I'm his queen.

Here I stay.

Stay at his side.

At times he makes me think.

That maybe it's a bad idea.

But I think he will someday...

Be true.

Here I love him

Though...

There are times when we argue.

But he makes up for it.

I'm falling for him.

I think he can tell.

But it's okay...

For I know he cares for me.

A.n

leave a review please. And any Vaati poems you want me to do i will try to do. Thebeautifulvaati out!


	4. Vaati sees

A.n

Whew... hey there! Im proudly happy to say that the new chapter for my story do you like me is up! Go look if you want. The Murdered Mage will get an update sometime tommorrow. But for now wait. Okay anyway. There is a person I woukd like to shout out.

Ki thank you very much! I love hearing those reviews. They make me happy to hear that you enjoy my stories and poems. Though I am a kid I don't really know how all of my poems are good. But hey.

Okay now. Enjoy!

Darkness.

It was around him.

It reminded him.

Reminded him of what he became.

He had to admit.

That it would've worked out.

Was he right?

Oh no he wasn't.

No no Vaati.

You are wrong on that.

Look around...

Look at yourself.

Look at what people think.

Do you still think it would've worked out?

Blood red eyes seemed so lost.

Once they were full of life.

Once he had been nice.

Once...

Just once.

He was happy.

What do you see Vaati?

"I see...

Nothing."

Nothing?

Why not look back at yourself?

Look and compare.

Try again.

Look beyond.

Look beyond the darkness.

What do you see now?

"I see...

I see...

A boy...

He looks happy.

He looks so very happy.

Is that me?

Yes.

It is you.

Now look at yourself.

Look at that happy boy.

Compare.

The mage watched.

He watched the boy laugh.

He watched the boy smile.

He turned...

He looked at himself.

He looked at the vile creature.

He watched it give a sneer.

He watched it smile insanely.

So full of lust and greed.

The two images...

They didn't belong.

"I want to go back.

I hate being evil.

I just want to go back..."

A.n

Leave a review if you like. Bye


	5. Save my Vaati

A.n

Hi there heres another poem. This time on what Ezlo feels and sees. Enjoy!

Save My Apprentice

A kid that was full of happiness.

A kid that was willing to listen.

Now dead.

Or is he?

Please anyone!

Save my little Vaati!

He needs help.

I wish that he was still with me.

I miss him.

I know deep down he is scared.

And so am I.

He's blind.

Blinded by shadows.

Please anyone!

Save my little Vaati.

I have found a boy to help.

Maybe now.

I can save him.

My apprentice has lost his way.

I want to help him find his way.

His way back to light.

My apprentice.

He is special.

He needs help.

I don't know where I went wrong.

Or maybe I do.

You see.

I spotted him outside.

I saw those eyes.

They changed.

Once they flashed with a kind light.

Now they flash in a cold dark way.

Those eyes.

So entranced.

By the scene that played out before him.

Please anyone!

Save my little Vaati!

I am his master but...

He is my son at heart.

I love him.

Those dying eyes.

They scared me.

They were mixed with light and darkness.

With a scowl he said.

I hate you Ezlo!

Then something flashed.

A look of sorrow flashed in his eyes.

Vaati was dying.

He was on his last life.

Never will I see him happy.

It was my Vaati that dragged himself to me.

Ezlo...

Those dying eyes.

They hollowed out.

Help me...

Those were his last words.

They fell so heavily.

They repeated over in my head.

I came back to the minish world.

Only to be alone.

Vaati's room was dark.

His room was always alive.

Spell books scattered across his little desk.

Saddness.

It was a sad scene.

Anyone please!

Save my little Vaati!

But...

Its too late. He is dead.

A.n

Leave a review and thank you. See you next time.


	6. Vaati poem

A.n

well if you all liked my other poem then maybe you will like this one. Yet another poem that is did in class. Writing poems on Vaati is fun. Well just so long as I know him well. Please enjoy it's just on his appearance and what he feels in my point of view. I always thought that the sweet little Minish is still in there.

Vaati

Eyes the color of blood.

So cold and unfriendly.

Skin the color of snow.

Hair as purple as lilacs.

So long and kept.

His head held high.

Like a king.

A billowing cape.

That blows in the wind.

A hat sat peacefully on his head.

A shining red gem gleamed proudly on his hat.

As careful and swift.

Like the mid morning breeze.

The lost look. Always present in his face.

The feeling of regret.

Never leaving him.

Never will he be at peace.

Never will his joyful childish smile come back.

Never will he be happy.

A fire had been lit.

The flames soon engulfed him.

Surrounding him in a world of insanity.

Such as the life of the Wind Mage Vaati.

A.N

leave a review on what you thought. Maybe I will do a love poem on him... Maybe not. Hahaha lol. But anyway... If you all are reading my story Do You Like Me then I'm glad to say that it will be updated sometime today or tomorrow. Don't worry about the murdered Mage or Vaati's return I will eventually get to them. I must be off bye bye!


	7. Vaati realizes

A.n

Hi there once again I have got another poem. Its just a newly found talent I guess. Thank you all that gave me those wonderful reviews on my previous ones. I hope to be a good poet. And I love all the encouragement. Yes thank you for that too. Here I just thought of only doing stories. But I gave poetry a shot. I enjoy it.

Those of you reading Do You Like Me. Im sorry if the update is a little late. I do apologies. Its just school and stuff, but I appreciate you kindness in waiting.

Just thank you all so much for the wonderful support. It means a lot. Now here is the poem. Please enjoy!

He walks a different path.

A path that was never meant to be made.

A path of shadows.

A path of guilt.

A path of regret.

He walked down it.

Now he's lost.

Lost in the eternal shadows.

How he wished he never changed.

How he wished he never took it.

How he wished...

He was patiencet

He just wanted to be acknowledged.

He wanted to be known.

For people just didn't care.

Saddness.

It came like a storm.

No sooner after he realized.

He had been blind.

He had refused to listen.

He wanted power.

And for what reason?

That he was unsure of.

Unsure of what he would do with ultimate power.

Unsure of what Ezlo would think.

It wasn't worth it.

Or was it?

Oh no.

It wasn't.

For he gave up his life as one of them.

The Minish.

Oh how he thought he'd disgraced them.

Words of evil spread to them.

Now they hate him.

He was sure of it.

But could it be possible...

For them to forgive?

Surely it is not too late.

For he had the option.

The option to change.

The option to go back.

Back to the way it had been.

The way it was supposed to be.

So happy.

So bright.

Yes.

He will quit.

He will go back.

Before it gets out of hand.

He walks a new path.

The path.

It is clear.

A bright future lay ahead of him.

He may be able to fix things.

He hoped.

A.n

Leave a review please. And the one on Zelda was based on Fleets story When I Return. Please go check out Zelda's thoughts. Iin my profile. And please do go check out Fleets stories. They are amazing.


	8. Vaati poem 3

Lavender hair Air filled with wind The wind mage is evil Yet lost... Lost all direction From start to end Once a good boy Now a bad boy Use to be sweet like honey Now sour like an sour apple A demon meant to be sealed But have faith... As the kind hearted boy is somewhere... Under that veil of evil. 


	9. Vaat poetry

A.n

Hello! Im just on a big poem streak. Sorry if this does not sound like a poem. This time its about Vaati feeling sorry..

The mage of winds fell down.

Down to his knees gasping for air.

He screamed.

He cried.

He struggled to breath.

He tried to say something.

It never came out.

The mage struggled to say it.

But it never reached the hero's ear.

Tears now streaming.

He gripped the sword and pulled it out.

He stared at it with hollowness.

Regret.

Was all he felt.

Regret at himself.

He was impatient.

He wasn't willing to wait.

He sealed his own fate.

"Fate..."

The mage manged to say.

But it was barely audible.

"I... I... I'm sorry."

The old master.

He was sad.

He was mad.

He didn't want it to be the way it is.

The old master watched.

Watched with a blank expression.

The mage smiled.

It was a sad smile.

A smile that meant.

"I'm sorry."

The old master smiled

But not for long.

For the mage

Closed his eyes to rest eternally.

The raspy breathing stopped.

It was silent.

A tear was evident.

On the mage's face.

The peaceful look

Wasn't the evil mage.

No.

It was the boy.

That the old master had come to love.

A.n

Leave a review if you wish. And as always see you later.


	10. Cuteness turns evil

A.n

Hi there did you think I was done with poems? Well here's one. I had this typed up like a little while ago. And this my not be in the poem form but hey. I just got a bit of free time finally in my piano class. I hope you all like it.

Cuteness Turns Evil

Silent as night,

Quick as the wind.

Footsteps sounded.

They came to a stop

In front of the magical hat.

The minish boy

Was brimming with

Happiness and joy.

The young apprentice

Smiled in an evil way.

It wasn't him.

No.

It was the evil wind Mage.

Excitement now taking over.

The apprentice lifted the hat.

But,

He stopped.

As the wretched sound of his master

Had interrupted him.

"What are you up to?"

The old master looked scared.

Looking back

The young apprentice

Remembered.

He remembered

How his life was full of disappointment.

It was not true.

Not caring to listen to the old master

He put it on.

With an evil laugh

As loud and crazy as a tornado

He transformed.

No longer was he the good boy

He was the wind Mage.

A.n

leave a review on what you thought and see you next time!


End file.
